finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Imperatore di Palamesia/Dissidia (PSP)
[[Lista di personaggi in Dissidia Final Fantasy|Personaggio di Dissidia]] L'Imperatore 皇帝 (Kōtei) Informazioni AffiliazioneGuerrieri di Chaos RazzaUmano SessoMaschio Gameplay - Dissidia TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXPotere del fuoco infernale Ipermossa EXEgemonia ArmiSpade, pugnali, rami, scettri ProtezioniFasce, cappelli, fermagli, abiti, vesti Armi esclusiveMazza di diamante, Asta demoniaca, Malizia di Mateus Gameplay - Dissidia 012 TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXPower of Hellfire Ipermossa EXAbsolute Dominion ArmiPugnali, rami, scettri, aste ProtezioniFasce, copricapi, cappelli, fermagli, abiti, vesti Armi esclusiveDiamond Mace, Demon's Rod, Mateus's Malice Dietro le quinte Origine''Final Fantasy II'' DesignerTetsuya Nomura Originale di Yoshitaka Amano Voce giapponeseKen'yū Horiuchi Voce americanaChristopher Corey Smith L'Imperatore, antagonista principale di Final Fantasy II, è un personaggio giocabile nella serie di Dissidia. Nel suo gioco d'origine, era un malvagio despota che usò un'armata di demoni e le più potenti forze oscure nel suo tentativo di conquistare l'intero mondo, arrivando a raccogliere un potere tanto grande da trascendere persino la morte e diventare dominatore di inferno e paradiso. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, è un guerriero al servizio di Chaos, e uno dei più vicini al dio della discordia. Benché si mostri inizialmente come il secondo in comando tra i guerrieri di Chaos, in realtà trama segretamente per conquistare le redini del conflitto e regnare incontrastato persino sugli dei stessi. Fermare le sue losche ambizioni e la sua sete di potere è l'obiettivo del suo principale oppositore, il guerriero di Cosmos Firion. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, il prequel del primo Dissidia, l'Imperatore ha nuovamente un ruolo di rilievo nella trama, in cui sono meglio delineate le dinamiche del suo piano malvagio. Manipolando in segreto il suo collega Tidus e suo padre Jecht perché si affrontino, il despota incrocia la strada di una veterana del conflitto molto legata a entrambi, Yuna. Profilo Aspetto fisico L'aspetto dell'Imperatore è direttamente basato sui dipinti concettuali realizzati da Yoshitaka Amano e usati per le sprite di battaglia del gioco originale: è un uomo alto e snello, con lunghi capelli biondi dalle punte violacee, un volto affusolato e uno sguardo intrigante reso quasi spaventoso dal pesante ombretto viola. Indossa un'armatura aderente dorata, con parti di viola sulle gambe, guanti artigliati viola e gialli, stivali a punta con tacco alto, strisce bianche e nere sui pettorali e un volto demoniaco sulla cintura sopra l'inguine. Dalle spalle parte un mantello viola che arriva fino alle gambe, con la parte superiore costituita da enormi spallacci striati e un colletto alto, mentre dalla cintura parte un gonnellino semitrasparente aperto sul davanti. I capelli sono decorati con gioielli e una corona con lunghe corna orizzontali e una punta a forma di testa di serpente. In modalità EX, l'Imperatore rivela la sua forma di signore degli inferi, affrontata nel gioco originale come boss finale: il suo fisico è più possente e muscoloso, l'armatura diventa marrone scuro sulle gambe e la forma dei guanti cambia leggermente, gli spallacci diventano dorati e spinosi, e una sorta di sciarpa a strisce grigie e nere avvolge ripetutamente il collo. Il volto del despota perde ogni traccia di umanità, apparendo grigio e deformato, con inquietanti occhi gialli e numerose file di denti disposte in modo irregolare. La corona diventa infine parte della sua testa, dandogli due paia di corna orizzontali e numerose teste di serpente gialle e rosse che spuntano dal capo. Il clone dell'Imperatore si chiama Despota imitatore, ed è di colore giallo. ;Costumi alternativi *' ' - Primo costume alternativo, è un recolor del costume base basato su un altro artwork di Amano per il gioco originale: ha uno schema di colori principalmente grigio e nero, con il mantello lilla e alcuni dettagli gialli e viola, e ha la carnagione pallida con i capelli argentei. In modalità EX, la sua forma di signore degli inferi rimane identica, ma subisce il medesimo cambio di colori della forma base. *' ' - Secondo costume alternativo, basato sull'aspetto che aveva nel filmato iniziale dell'edizione Origins del gioco originale: i capelli sono grigi e lisci, acconciati per formare due enormi corna ai lati della testa, indossa un completo grigio scuro comprensivo di una casacca lunga decorata con trame molto dettagliate, stivali corazzati neri, curiosamente senza tacchi nonostante la postura dell'Imperatore non cambi, e un mantello viola dalle spalle larghe corazzate, mentre le mani sono nude, mostrando lunghe unghie tinte di nero e oro. In modalità EX, l'aspetto fisico della forma di signore degli inferi rimane uguale ai costumi precedenti, ma accomoda la casacca e il mantello di questo costume. *' ' - Terzo costume alternativo, scaricabile tramite DLC: è l'aspetto che aveva nell'episodio speciale Rinascita aggiunto a partire dall'edizione Dawn of Souls del gioco. I capelli sono ora grigi e lisci, decorati con corna grigie e dorate, gli occhi sono perennemente chiusi, indossa una lunga tunica bianco avorio con i bordi viola e bianchi, che lascia scoperte le spalle e parte del petto, e una sottoveste giallo scuro, e sei ali piumate partono dalla schiena. In modalità EX, il costume rimane sostanzialmente identico alla forma base, ma si aggiunge un grande ornamento dorato e decorato con gioielli verdi che parte dalle spalle. Caratteristiche L'arma dell'Imperatore è una lunga asta, con una metà dorata terminante con una sorta di mazza appuntita, e l'altra metà grigia con ali decorative e una gemma gialla incastonata sulla punta: quest'arma funge normalmente da catalizzatore magico, ma può anche essere utilizzata come arma contundente. L'arma adatta il proprio schema di colori al costume indossato dal proprietario: il primo costume alternativo la rende grigia e viola con la gemma viola, il secondo la rende in due tonalità di grigio con la gemma rossa, mentre il terzo la rende oro e viola con la gemma viola chiaro. Storia Gameplay L'Imperatore è classificato come Maestro di trappole, che basa il suo stile di combattimento sul controllo del campo di battaglia attraverso vari trucchi che permangono sul campo per diversi secondi e possono paralizzare il rivale. Si tratta di uno dei personaggi più strategici e meno facili da utilizzare, poiché portare il rivale verso le trappole, specie se controllato da un giocatore esperto, richiede molta pazienza e abilità nel predire le mosse. Le trappole, se abilmente combinate, possono essere utili per distrarre il rivale mentre si carica l'attacco PV Stella cadente, che richiede parecchi secondi per entrare in azione. Il principale svantaggio dell'Imperatore è che risulta molto meno efficace nelle arene di grandi dimensioni, oltre al fatto che la maggior parte delle sue trappole può essere facilmente evitata con uno scatto. Il suo attacco Fusione eseguito a terra, inoltre, può essergli rispedito indietro se colpito da un attacco spezzaguardia. Fortunatamente, l'Imperatore stesso dispone di un attacco fisico in grado di sortire lo stesso effetto. Boss In Dissidia, l'Imperatore è affrontato come boss nelle storie Odissea del destino I, Odissea del destino II e Odissea del destino X, per poi essere definitivamente battuto durante l'Impulso di tenebra. Sarà poi affrontabile nelle storie extra Sogni di gloria e Caos interiore. In Dissidia 012, l'Imperatore è affrontato nelle storie Dove i ricordi attendono, Una battaglia non ricordata, Potere fiducioso, Semi di speranza, Campioni del di Lei volere e La fine del conflitto. Mosse Attacchi Audacia ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Attacchi PV ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Modalità EX La modalità EX dell'Imperatore è chiamata Potere del fuoco infernale, e gli permette di assumere la sua forma di sovrano degli inferi, trasformandosi in un potente demone dagli straordinari poteri magici. In questa fase, l'Imperatore ottiene l'abilità automatica Rigene, che ripristina gradualmente i suoi PV, e l'abilità esclusiva Magia cruenta, che permette di assorbire i danni PV inflitti al rivale e curarsi dello stesso ammontare. L'ipermossa EX dell'Imperatore è chiamata Egemonia, ed è un attacco completamente originale. Dopo aver allontanato il rivale con l'esplosione di una mina, il despota inizierà a caricarsi di energia mentre la sua asta roteerà attorno a lui, e appariranno su schermo le croci di tasti ai lati della PSP, da cui si illumineranno in sequenza cinque tasti che il giocatore dovrà premere il più velocemente possibile. Se sarà realizzato un "Perfetto!", l'Imperatore userà Tentazione, tornando alla sua forma normale e attaccando la mente del rivale, danneggiandolo per cinque volte con flash improvvisi della sua forma demoniaca. Se non è realizzato il "Perfetto!", l'Imperatore userà invece Ciclone, danneggiando ripetutamente l'Audacia e poi i PV del rivale. Equipaggiamento L'Imperatore può equipaggiarsi di spade, pugnali, rami, scettri, fasce, cappelli, fermagli, abiti e vesti. In Dissidia 012, non può più usare le spade, ma può equipaggiare aste e copricapi. Le sue armi esclusive mirano ad aumentare il raggio di assimilazione della forza EX. Armi esclusive ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Galleria Allusioni ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' *Quando affronta se stesso, l'Imperatore si introduce dicendo "Questo mondo può avere un solo imperatore!" Questa stessa frase era detta nel gioco originale dall'Imperatore risorto a Leon, quando questi cercò di usurpare il trono alla morte del despota. In Dissidia 012, dice invece una frase molto simile: "Ci può essere un solo sovrano". *Quando l'Imperatore affronta Cecil, si introduce dicendo "Non dovresti essere dei nostri?", in riferimento a quando convertì Leon alla sua causa e lo rese un cavaliere oscuro molto simile a Cecil. *Se l'Imperatore affronta Tidus, questi gli chiederà "Cos'è questo tuo 'Uaaah'?", in riferimento al suo celebre e melodrammatico grido di morte nel gioco originale. Il grido è udibile quando l'Imperatore è sconfitto in battaglia e nella sua scena finale nell'Impulso di tenebra. *Molti degli attacchi Audacia dell'Imperatore sono basati sull'elemento Tuono, in riferimento al fatto che egli usasse la magia Tuono X durante la prima battaglia contro di lui nel gioco originale. *L'attacco Audacia Cuspide del tuono crea un sigillo elettrificato sul terreno, simile ai pavimenti elettrificati della fortezza del ciclone nel gioco originale. *Le due versioni della magia Fusione sono di colore blu (a terra) e arancione (in aria). Nella maggior parte dei titoli della serie Final Fantasy, l'animazione della magia Fusione mostra un'esplosione arancione, ma in Final Fantasy II mostra invece un'esplosione azzurra. *Gli attacchi PV Fusione e Stella cadente erano usati dalla forma finale dell'Imperatore nel gioco originale, specificamente nelle forme di Fusione XVI e Stella cadente X. *L'abilità Magia cruenta accessibile in modalità EX è un riferimento alla capacità di assorbire PV con gli attacchi fisici tipica della forma finale dell'Imperatore nel gioco originale. *L'ipermossa EX imperfetta dell'Imperatore termina con Ciclone. Questo è un riferimento al distruttivo ciclone da lui creato nel gioco originale per distruggere il regno di Fynn. *L'arma finale esclusiva dell'Imperatore, la Malizia di Mateus, marca la prima volta che il nome proprio del sovrano sia menzionato fuori dal romanzo Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. *L'asta che l'Imperatore usa come arma deriva dalle sprite di battaglia della versione originale Famicom di Final Fantasy II. Nelle versioni successive, l'asta è assente da entrambe le forme. *Durante l'Impulso di tenebra, l'Imperatore afferma di essere tornato dalla morte, in riferimento alla sua resurrezione come signore degli inferi nel gioco originale. *Quando è sconfitto durante l'Impulso di tenebra, l'Imperatore esclama "Come ho potuto perdere... non una, bensì due volte? Chi sei tu?". Questa frase era detta in maniera quasi identica nel finale del gioco originale, quando l'Imperatore era sconfitto nella sua forma infernale. *Quando è sconfitto durante l'Impulso di tenebra, l'Imperatore scompare emanando oscurità e luce dal suo corpo, in possibile riferimento alla doppia natura della sua anima, che nel gioco originale si divise per dominare contemporaneamente inferno e paradiso. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' *Quando l'Imperatore affronta Prishe, questa si introdurrà dicendo "Ti spedirò dritto all'inferno". La frase inglese è però "Straight back to hell for you!" ("Tornerai dritto all'inferno!"), in riferimento al fatto che l'Imperatore fosse finito all'inferno e poi risorto nel gioco originale. *Il costume DLC dell'Imperatore gli dà l'aspetto della sua forma angelica, affrontata alla fine del capitolo Rinascita del gioco originale. Il nome del costume menziona Arubboth, il nome della fortezza in cui è affrontato. *La natura manipolatrice dell'Imperatore e il suo aspetto fisico lo ricollegano a Seymour Guado, uno degli antagonisti principali di Final Fantasy X e diretto avversario di Yuna. Proprio in riferimento a questo, Yuna è contrapposta all'Imperatore in Dissidia 012, e il despota è affrontato nella fine del sogno con "Fight With Seymour" come musica di battaglia. *Il file personaggio dell'Imperatore afferma che nel suo gioco d'origine accoglieva nelle sue armate guerrieri di ogni dove, a prescindere dalle loro origini: ciò è un ovvio riferimento a Borghen, un nobile che tradì il suo regno per il potere, e a Leon, che l'Imperatore portò dalla sua parte nonostante fosse un abitante del regno che aveva appena invaso. Curiosità *Nel primo Dissidia, l'Imperatore è il settimo guerriero di Chaos a cadere. In Duodecim è il nono, appena prima di Garland. *Nella versione originale giapponese del primo Dissidia, l'Imperatore aveva solamente tre attacchi PV: la versione a terra di Fusione e le due versioni di Stella cadente. *L'Imperatore è, assieme a Gabranth, l'unico personaggio a possedere due versioni diverse dello stesso attacco, in questo caso Fusione. *L'attacco Dinamite, se caricato al massimo, è l'attacco Audacia con la potenza base più alta del primo Dissidia. In Dissidia 012 è stato indebolito ma rimane comunque il più potente a pari merito con Fuoco di Terra. *''Stella cadente'' è l'attacco con l'esecuzione più lenta in assoluto: dura più di otto secondi e comprende ben 521 frame di animazione. Vicini alla sua durata sono solo Maelstrom, di Exdeath, e Sancta, di Aerith, entrambi aggiunti in Dissidia 012. *L'attacco Prigione malinconica, introdotto ufficialmente in Dissidia 012, è in realtà già comparso nel titolo precedente: era usato dall'Imperatore nel filmato iniziale in computer grafica del gioco e nel filmato precedente lo scontro finale con Firion nell'Odissea del destino II. *Assieme a Garland e Cloud, l'Imperatore è l'unico guerriero di Chaos a parlare direttamente al dio della discordia. *A giudicare dalle sue frasi di inizio battaglia, l'Imperatore rispetta unicamente Artemisia e Shantotto. *L'Imperatore è noto ai fan per la sua somiglianza con il cantante David Bowie, in particolare nella sua interpretazione del re goblin Jareth nel film Labyrinth. L'accento britannico del suo doppiatore Christopher Corey Smith ha ulteriormente accentuato la somiglianza. en:Emperor Mateus/Dissidia es:Emperador Mateus Palamecia/Dissidia de:Imperator Mateus (Dissidia) ru:Император/Dissidia Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia 012